


Crew

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: Eternia Reparation Project [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, i love entrapta so much, space adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: With Etheria settled, Adora sets off with her mates Catra and Glimmer and a crew of five ex-Horde and ex-Rebellion soldiers to create peace in the entire quadrant.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Series: Eternia Reparation Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862986
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	1. Blast Off!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2!

It took three months to complete the integration. The Horde headquarters was turned into the new Scorpion kingdom under Princess Scorpia and the soldiers and clones were integrated into regular society. Most of the Horde remained as part of Scorpia's kingdom, but Hordak, many of the clones, and all the bots went to Dryl with Entrapta, and Shadow Weaver returned to Mystacor. 

The first patrol mission would be the longest one. The goal was to visit the ten planets in the quadrant, make contact as She-Ra and set up an interplanetary communication grid where they could contact She-Ra from anywhere at anytime if they should need assistance. 

News of the She-Ra crew spread like wildfire around the planet and everyone was buzzing. Former Horde and Rebellion soldiers alike were lining up at the Brightmoon Palace for an opportunity to be selected. Adora definitely did not expect to become so popular so quickly. People worshipped her like a god and omegas were constantly presenting to her begging to become her third mate. 

With the eternal ritual though, Adora was completely bonded to her omegas and wanted no one else. More then the animalistic, possessive qualities that Adora was struggling to control, she also found it extremely difficult to deny her omegas anything. 

Bow had quickly become her close friend as Glimmer's second mate and he helped her a lot with those powerful alpha urges. As a beta he was unaffected and could remain calm and collected while he calmed her down. He really did remind her of Adam and suddenly she wanted to find a way to make her ship faster so that she could actually visit her brother without the journey taking years to make. 

Entrapta worked on her ship on a near daily basis and was an absolute genius. Adora was willing to bet she could figure out a way to make the ship go faster. Light Hope would have to be more patient since she was often irritated by the purple haired genius. 

"We have selected the best of the best on Etheria for your crew Adora," Angella said guiding her towards the conference room. "We took in the recommendations of Hordak and interviewed and tested each candidate thoroughly. Princess Entrapta has updated the shields and weapons systems and expanded the ship to have ten quarters, a decent mess hall, and a common area." 

"Yes I saw it this morning," Adora said smiling. "It barely even looks like my ship anymore. Light Hope hates it." 

Angella guided her in the room and Adora was greeted by Catra immediately who jumped on her with a hug. 

"Heeeyyyy Adora," Catra crooned purring loudly. 

Adora laughed and hugged her back. "Hey Catra." 

When Catra let her go, Glimmer gave Adora a tight hug and kissed her jawline. 

"Have a seat," Angella said. 

Adora sat down at the table with Catra and Glimmer on either side of her and Bow right beside Glimmer. 

"We have selected a crew of five in addition to your mates who are both excellent fighters," Angella said. "Please introduce yourselves." 

The first one, a short alpha woman with dark skin and hair in tight braids, stood up and saluted. "Force Soldier Lonnie of the former Horde. I am an alpha and have two mates," she motioned to the skinny blonde boy and the larger green reptilian man beside her. "I am highly trained in martial arts and weapons work." 

The blonde boy stood up and waved nervously. He was a raging omega, so much so that he was submitting to even the other omegas in the room. "I'm Force Soldier Kyle, omega and mates with Lonnie and Rogelio. I am not a great fighter but I have really good aim with basically any weapon." 

The lizard man stood up next and started making low growling sounds. Everyone looked at each other in confusion trying to interpret his growls and grumbles. He was an alpha as well but it was apparent that Lonnie was the top alpha in their relationship. 

"He said his name is Force Soldier Rogelio," Lonnie said. "He has extreme brute strength and is also trained in martial arts and weapons fire." 

"They're good," Catra confirmed nudging Adora. "They were my former team. They work well together and are great with tactics." 

Adora smiled and nodded. "I trust you." 

"Continue please," Angella said motioning to that purple skinned white haired alpha from the ceremony. 

"The name's Huntara," she grunted. "I was the rebellion captain who recovered the Crimson Waste from the Horde. I am skilled in sword and staff fighting and I like to think I'm pretty strong," she grinned and flexed one of her massive muscles. The wave of alpha pheromones made Kyle swoon but the other omegas just scoffed. "Oh yes and I am an alpha and currently have no mates." 

Adora tensed up at that. An unmated alpha was a dangerous threat on an enclosed space like a ship. 

Once Huntara sat back down Bow stood up with a wide smile. "Hi everyone. I'm Bow," he waved his bow in his hand and said, "I'm a master archer as well as a tech wiz, though not as good as Entrapta, and I am Princess Glimmer's second mate." 

The last statement made Angella roll her eyes but she said nothing more. Adora stood up and smiled. "You will all make a fine a crew," she said. "I will be happy to work with you. Princess Entrapta has agreed to come on this mission with us to help Bow set up the new communications system and teach Bow everything about the ship." 

"Hiiiii!" Entrapta announced waving with a strand of her purple hair. 

"I never really had a crew before," Adora said with a shy smile. "I usually did all the maintenance and chore things but the ship is bigger now so my mates who have been leaders before will assign...things." 

Huntara let out a small scoff. "You let your omegas lead?" 

Adora narrowed her eyes at the challenge and said, "Unlike SOME alphas, I'm confident enough to know my omegas are powerful and talented all on their own without me having to dominate them. They can lead the universe if they want to, at the end of the day they will still be mine." 

Catra and Glimmer were looking at her in shock and arousal and Kyle had practically melted out of his chair in submission. Huntara snorted a small laugh and said, "I like you kid." 

"Well then," Glimmer said standing up looking flushed. "You should all get some rest, we take off bright and early tomorrow morning." 

"I will have pads for you when you arrive," Catra said assuming an authoritative stance but still looking flushed. "It will have your room assignment and chore assignments. Dismissed." 

Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio marched away without hesitation but Huntara growled in challenge. Adora growled right back and leaned in towards her. "You will listen to her as if it were me!" she snapped baring her teeth. 

Huntara growled lowly but nodded and walked out of the room.

"Fuck," Catra breathed softly. 

"Meeting's over!" Glimmer cried grabbing Adora and Catra by their wrists and dragging them out. "Later Bow!" 

"Bye babe," he said with a little smirk. 

Glimmer teleported them into the room without warning and Catra nearly toppled over with a low, "guh." 

She let them go then ran to the door and made sure it was locked. When she turned back around, Adora and Catra were making out heavily. 

Glimmer smirked. "We really like when you get all...alpha."

"Mm hmm," Catra moaned never breaking her kiss with Adora. Adora growled lowly and guided Catra towards the bed. 

"Fuck me," Catra breathed desperately unbuckling her pants. 

Glimmer stepped up behind Adora and undid her shirt. Adora moaned and lifted off Catra's shirt. Catra mewled softly and pushed down her pants with anxious desperation. 

Behind them Glimmer shed off her clothing then continued to help Adora undress until the three of them were naked. 

Glimmer moved to the bed and laid flat on her back then gave Catra a come hither motion with her finger. Catra purred and straddled Glimmer's hips so that they could kiss. 

Adora watched them makeout with a low growl and walked up to them. She crouched down lowly and pushed into Glimmer's warmth with one hard thrust. 

"Ah!" Glimmer cried gripping Catra's shoulders.

Adora pumped her hips in slow deep thrusts placing one hand on Catra's lower back and the other on Glimmer's thigh. 

"Ooo yes," Glimmer moaned as Catra kissed and nipped down Glimmer's throat. 

Without warning, Adora pulled out of Glimmer and moved slightly upwards to push into Catra. 

"Oh Adora you've been trained so well," Glimmer breathed when Catra let out a long whine and buried her face in Glimmer's neck. 

"Ugh," Adora grunted. "I had good teachers." 

She started picking up her pace, pushing deeper and harder into Catra until Catra was starting to tremble. 

Adora pulled out and moved back down to Glimmer but now her pace was fast and hard making the pink-haired omega cry out. Catra was still shuddering and squirming. "Adora, are you teasing us?" 

"Well," Adora smirked never stopping the harsh snapping of her hips into Glimmer. "You DID say you liked it when I went all alpha." 

"That was Glimmer," Catra said scoffing. "I wanna cum." 

Adora pulled out of Glimmer with a grunt then pushed back into Catra. "Yes! Fuck!" Catra moaned loudly. 

Adora's thighs slapped hard against Catra's butt and when Adora started to pull away Catra's tail wrapped around her neck. "No..." 

Adora chuckled and moved down to Glimmer. She pounded into Glimmer hard. Her legs were burning from the strain but she kept going without pause. 

"Who wants to cum first?" 

"Me!"

"No me!" 

Adora laughed and moved as hard and fast as she could. Glimmer's cries crescendoed to screams. "Tell you what Catra," Adora said through gritted teeth. "The faster she cums, the faster you do." 

Catra shuddered at the words and immediately started sucking and nipping at Glimmer's throat while her claws traced small lines into her arms. 

"OHHHH!" Glimmer's eyes clenched shut as pink sparkles exploded all around them and she started shaking. Adora fucked her through it until she started to go limp then pulled out and pushed into Catra. 

"My turn yes!" Catra cried. 

Adora kept thrusting again and again without mercy until Catra started to tense up. Glimmer's hands slid around Catra's body, moved down to her ass and squeezed her buttcheeks. 

"Uhhh yes," Catra hissed. 

Glimmer winded a hand back then slapped Catra's buttcheek hard. 

"OH!" 

Adora let out a whine and her pace faltered a bit but she kept going. 

*SMACK*

"OH! Fuck, Glimmer!" 

*SMACK*

Catra let out a squeal that turned into a silent scream as her body erupted into hard shudders. Adora's loud grunts let Glimmer know just how hard Catra had actually cum. 

"Kinky kitty," Glimmer said in her ear before gently nipping the pointed tip. 

Catra jolted and shuddered with an aftershock. "Fuck!" 

Adora pulled out with a cry then spilled all over Catra's back and Glimmer's spread thighs. 

Adora plopped onto the bed beside them on her back panting heavily and smiling. "I gotta make sure Entrapta sound proofed our quarters cause we definitely have to do that again." 

"Especially because Catra here is more kinky than we thought," Glimmer said. 

Catra jumped off of Glimmer with a bright red face and said, "I'm gonna go shower, Adora got cum on my tail." 

Glimmer burst out laughing and Adora let out a small whine, "heyyyy I thought you liked that!" 

...

Light Hope rolled her eyes. "MUST she do that?" 

"Almost...aaalmost...AAAAALMOST..." Entrapta jumped out from under an electric panel completely covered in grease. "GOT IT! Darla is ready for take off!" 

"This ship's designation is Eternia Ship PR-92746A," Light Hope deadpanned. 

"Hmm," Entrapta said stopping beside Light Hope. "Naaaah Darla is more fun!" 

Light Hope sighed in exasperation as Entrapta cackled and sat in front of the side panel. "Everybody strap in!" 

The crew strapped in and Light Hope turned to Adora. "She has changed much of the original design Adora," Light Hope said. 

"She is a tech genius Light Hope," Adora said with a reassuring smile. "Her and Bow will run this ship perfectly." 

Light Hope sighed. "If you say so. I will go offline now for the launch." 

"Later," Adora said waving as Light Hope disappeared. 

Catra who was sitting right beside Adora said, "does she ever lighten up?" 

Adora laughed. "Nope." 

"And she raised you?" Glimmer said from her seat on Adora's other side. 

"Somewhat," Adora said. "She was all I had for the past 8 years but before that I was raised mostly by mother who was an omega and grew up with my brother." 

"What about your dad?" Bow said from his spot on the other side panel. 

"He was the king so he was a bit busy, but whenever he had time he would play with us," Adora said with a melancholic smile. 

"I have two dads," Bow said grinning. "They would spend all their time with me." 

"For me it was mom who was a bit busy," Glimmer said. "As Queen she has so many duties so my father did most of the raising." 

"What about you?" Adora said looking to Catra. 

Catra snorted. "Oh none of us had parents. That's why we were in the Horde army." 

From one of the four chairs lined up against the back wall, Lonnie said, "most of us where either abandoned in the Fright Zone or found on the streets and orphanages." 

"Very few of us were there cause our parents were," Kyle said. "Like Rogelio and Princess Scorpia." 

Rogelio grunted and nodded. 

"I had parents but bad ones," Huntara said shrugging. "My mother didn't care for me and my father was a mercenary. I grew up mostly alone. Did some jobs, worked with the Horde for a month, then went to the Crimson Waste." 

"You were Horde?" Catra said glancing over her shoulder. 

"For a short time," Huntara said scowling. "I needed a place to live and money. I left cause I didn't like their goals." 

"Huh," Catra said. 

"How about you Princess Entrapta?" Glimmer said. "I don't think I ever met the King or Queen of Dryl." 

"Oh they were great!" Entrapta said with a big smile. "They died in a lab accident when I was young but I was able to continue their work!" 

"If they died when you were young who took care of you?" Bow said looking at her with sympathy. 

"Why the robots of course!" Entrapta said with a big grin. "My parents were always in the lab so they built the robots to feed me and clothe me and take care of everything. And after the accident, well I built more robots so they could help run the kingdom and help me in the lab and...play with me." 

"Gods," Catra said laughing. "The only people without a messed up childhood on this ship are Glimmer and Bow." 

"Hey, I have good parents," Adora said. 

"Adora you were basically raised by a hologram alone on a space ship," Catra said. 

"It's okay baby," Glimmer said rubbing Adora's back. "You turned out okay." 

"BLAST OFF!" 

The ship zoomed off the ground and most of the crew except for Entrapta and Adora started screaming. 

"No count off?" Catra screeched. 

Entrapta just cackled. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Three out of ten planets done!" Glimmer said cheerfully as the crew gathered around the conference table in the common area. "The communications system went great and the locals were very welcoming. Next up is Krytis." 

Light Hope put up a hologram up of the planet. "Planet 254, quadrant 2, sector 65. Inhabitants, none." 

"Or at least that's what we think," Entrapta said jumping onto the table. "There is a strange energy signature that neither me nor Hope can identify. That's what we're going to investigate." 

"My name is Light Hope not Hope," Light Hope said glaring at the geek princess who just grinned and turned back to the rest of the crew. 

"Anyways Hope and I came up a plan for how we can investigate the planet!" Entrapta started handing out pads. 

"Huntara, Rogelio you will guard the ship," Catra explained. "Kyle and Lonnie you'll be with Entrapta helping with whatever science...thingy she has to do. Adora, Bow, Glimmer, and I will be venturing towards the source to see what it is." 

"You get all the fun stuff!" Lonnie whined. 

"Fine, do YOU want to go into a deep dark cave towards a mysterious energy source no one knows anything about?" Catra shot back. 

Lonnie paled. "Nah I'm good." 

"We shall arrive at Krytis in two weeks," Light Hope announced. 

"We are doing great out here guys," Adora said smiling. "We've been out here for two months already and Light Hope says we should be able to get through all ten planets in maybe another 3 or 4 months. Especially with all of Entrapta's improvements." 

"Oh yes," Entrapta said with a giant grin on her face. "When you told me you wanted to make this ship faster so you could visit your home and your brother on the other edge of the universe I was intrigued! I believe I can make Darla fast enough that you could make it to Eternia in a matter of weeks instead of 8 years!" 

Adora beamed. "That would be amazing Entrapta." 

"Just take me with you please," Entrapta said looking at Adora with big puppy eyes. "I can see First Ones tech directly from the source! EEEEEEE!" 

Catra yowled and covered her sensitive cat ears. "No Entrapta do not make that horrible sound!" 

Adora laughed. "Of course I'll take you with me Entrapta. I would like my full crew to come if they're willing." 

"Count us in!" Lonnie said with a thumbs up. 

"Oh this is so exciting!" Kyle added. 

"Raaawr!" 

"I'm there too," Bow said smiling. "We're the Best Friend's Squad. We stick together." 

Adora looked at Huntara who scoffed and nodded. "Fine, but only cause you NEED me." 

"Hah! As if!" Adora cried. 

...

"Ooo...ohhh...aaaahhhhhh..." 

"Entrapta stop it!" Catra growled swiping her claws at the princess who was studying the strange magical cat creature that was the source of that energy reading on Krytis. 

'I'm okay with her studying me you know,' Melog said nudging Catra's leg. 

'She's goes a bit far sometimes in the name of scientific curiosity, so...no.'

'You know' Melog said as his mange changed color to a vibrant green. 

"Ooooooooo..." Entrapta crooned. 

'We won't arrive to the next planet for another week or so,' Melog said as Catra swiped Entrapta away again. 'You should probably barricade yourself for it.' 

Catra scoffed. 'Why would I do that?' 

'Your heat will start any minute now.'

'Okay Melog, you all magical being,' Catra snorted. 'My heat isn't due for another two months.'

'Time moves a little differently in space.'

As if on cue heat surged through Catra's body and she started sweating. 'What the--'

'Told ya.'

"Oh." 

Catra's head snapped up and she looked at the shocked eyes of Entrapta. Out of all the people to be around she was glad it was her, the beta asexual of Etheria who would most definitely not be affected by an omega's heat. 

"We should go while the others are in the mess hall," Entrapta said wrapping a hair strand around Catra's waist and dragging her down the hall. Even just the soft touch of her hair was making all her nerve endings burn. "You'll be safe in your room. It cannot be opened by anyone but your mates." 

'In any case,' Melog said trailing behind them. 'I'll guard the door.' 

"Did you know," Entrapta said as they reached the end of the hallway. "That there is a calculation that can measure the amount of pheromones that an omega puts out during heat? By calculating it the First Ones were able to dampen their heats to near non-existent effects so as to not distract, but also increase it to use as a weapon in battle against alphas!" 

"Entrapta," Catra whined. "That is SO not what I wanna hear right now." 

"Oh of course not," Entrapta said chuckling. "There's only one thing you want." 

She guided Catra into her quarters and waved with her hair saying, "good luck!" 

...

"I like this next planet already," Huntara said nearly drooling over the pad. 

"Look at all those omegas!" Lonnie cried snatching the picture right out of Adora's hands. "I know they're like a week away but I can smell them already." 

Rogelio snatched the picture next and started growling out a long dialogue. 

"Hey calm down," Adora laughed snatching the picture back. "This is just a scan from Light Hope's last check. We don't even know if it's accurate." 

Huntara growled and took the pad. "Well if it is, I will bed them all!" 

"You wish!" Lonnie launched herself over Adora to take the pad. 

"No!" Huntara growled hanging on tight. Rogelio jumped into the tug of war with a growl. 

"Hey stop it!" Adora growled trying to separate them. "Give it back!" 

"Um," Bow said watching the fight from the kitchen side of the mess hall. "Are the alphas getting a bit...aggressive?" 

"Yeah," Kyle said sweating profusely. "I w-wonder why." 

Glimmer scoffed. "They're acting like they're around an omega in heat."

The three of them froze then looked at each other. They sniffed the air almost simultaneously and it hit them all at once. 

An omega in heat. A very very potent heat. 

Glimmer gasped. "Catra!" 

"Go find her and protect her until Adora can get there, hurry," Bow urged with a squeak. "Kyle, we have to separate these alphas now or they're gonna tear each other apart." 

As if on cue Rogelio was sent flying into a wall with a fist and Lonnie was pouncing on Huntara's back with a war cry. 

"Oh OH!" Kyle cried. 

"Crap!" Bow squeaked. "Go!" 

Glimmer didn't hesitate. She ran as fast as she could out of the mess hall and down the long hallway towards the quarters. 

When she rounded the corner and reached the end she yelped and backed away from the giant magic cat in front of the door with fur as red as fire. 

"Gah!" Entrapta yelped. "Oh Glimmer it's you!" 

The geek princess had been sitting down in front of the door setting up some sort of shield and Glimmer smiled. "Oh, you're protecting Catra?" 

"Yes," Entrapta nodded. "I've been dying to try out my new shield! It has a thermo-dynamic..." she cleared her throat, "it will only open for Catra's mates. 77.5% of omegas are taken by alphas they don't desire and with 3 unwanted alphas on board I thought this shield could be useful for all of you." 

Glimmer smiled. "Thank you Entrapta." 

"I don't know much about these things but it's important to know the numbers for scientific--oh!" Glimmer interrupted her rambling with a tight hug. 

She broke the hug the step through the shield and door that opened when she pressed her hand against the scanner. The moment the door shut behind her Catra pounced like a lion. 

"Whoa!" Glimmer squeaked as her back slammed against the wall and Catra roughly grabbed one of her hands and shoved it onto her naked center. 

"You're not my alpha but you'll do," Catra breathed. 

"Shit you're so wet," Glimmer breathed pressing her fingers against her throbbing clit and rubbing it in slow circles. 

"Ahh," Catra whimpered trembling in Glimmer's arms. "P-please." 

Glimmer pushed her back towards the bed and laid her down flat on her back. She knelt in between her legs and started licking up and down her slit slowly. 

"Ahhh Glimmer," Catra breathed sliding her hands into silky pink hair. "M-more please." 

Glimmer knew first hand just how intense heats could be so she didn't tease her poor co-mate and started flicking and swirling around Catra's clit and pumping two fingers in and out of her gripping heat. 

There was a loud crash outside the door followed by a loud roar and a "gaaaahhh!" by Entrapta. 

"Ahh! Get this net off me arrow boy!" That was Lonnie, then there was a different roar than the first one and another loud crash. 

"Not like this Rogelio! Not like this!" came Kyle's squeaky voice. 

Catra arched up and trembled under Glimmer's ministrations. Her tongue was so skilled and her fingers curled at exactly the right spots, but there was something about knowing there were literally alphas battling outside her door that made her burn hot. She wanted HER alpha though. She wanted her to come out victorious. 

Glimmer hummed against her and tightened her lips in a seal around Catra's clit. She sucked in hard making Catra scream and arch up. 

Zzzzzaaaap!

"Ow! What the fuck is that?" that was Huntara's low husky voice. 

"HAHAHAHA IT WORKED!" Entrapta cackled. "It's my new shield! It uses a thermo-dynamic..." 

"Open it princess!" 

"Raaaawr!" 

CRASH! 

"No! Fuck off Rogelio that omega is mine! I don't care if you're my mate!" 

"Guys please..." 

"Move away or I'll shoot!" 

"You don't scare me arrow boy. Open the shield princess!" 

"Mrrrrooow!" 

"Ahhhh! Get this cat off of me!" 

"For the honor of Grayskull!" 

Just seeing the bright glow peeking through the cracks of the door and smelling the scent of her alpha was enough to send Catra tumbling over the edge. She cried out and arched up, trembling as Glimmer held her down with her free arm and kept sucking her clit and pumping her fingers all throughout. 

"Gliiiimmer," Catra whined. "A-Adora..." 

Glimmer moaned against her and kept her motions going even though Catra was jolting with oversensitivity. 

Ziiiing! 

"Get. Away. From. MY. MATE!" 

Crash! 

"Gahhhh shit! Okay I'm out! Come on Rogelio let's just go fuck Kyle." 

"Rawr!" 

"Oh yay!" 

"Entraaaapta we should go," Bow squeaked. 

"Oh ok." 

"Hah," Huntara's voice only shook slightly. "You think just cause you can turn into She-Ra..." 

Ziiiiiing! 

"GET. OUT...NOW!" 

"Mrrroow." 

"It's okay Melog," Adora said in a softer tone. "I got this." Then harsher still, "do you really wanna challenge me Huntara?" 

Huntara let out a laugh. "I gotta say there isn't an alpha in Etheria that I back down from, but I think I met my match with you." 

"Leave now." 

"Yes She-Ra." 

Glimmer laughed and looked towards the door waiting for Adora to enter. She wasn't even the one in heat and couldn't even see what the hell happened out there but she was turned on as hell. She wasn't surprised that Catra was literally whimpering. 

The door slid open with a whoosh and Adora entered the room still in her She-Ra form holding her sword. The doors closed behind her and she let out a low alpha growl. 

Glimmer bowed her head in submission with a moan. "Oh fuck Adora, stay in that form tonight. You're so hot." 

"Take me alpha!" Catra cried. "Take me now!" 

Glimmer turned to the bed and gasped when she saw Catra on all fours presenting fully for their alpha. 

Adora stomped towards the bed with removed her pants magically with a snap of her fingers. Glimmer gasped. She-Ra's cock was several inches longer and thicker than Adora's and it was already hard and dripping. 

Adora looked at Glimmer with lust filled turquoise eyes and made her sword shine bright gold until it transformed into something else. 

Glimmer's eyes widened. She had heard of a device like this before. They were all the rage in Plumeria. Electronic devices that send strong vibrations directly on your clit and can cause overstimulating powerful orgasms. 

Yes, Adora's definitely been talking to Perfuma. 

Adora pressed a small turquoise button on the golden handle the head of the device buzzed to life. She pushed the button higher and higher making the buzzing grow stronger and stronger then turned it off. 

She smirked then handed the device to Glimmer. 

"Lay there and use it on yourself," Adora said. "Every time Catra comes go up to higher setting." 

Glimmer shuddered and obeyed her alpha without a single shred of hesitation, shedding off her clothes and climbing onto the bed so her back was up against the headboard. "W-when can I stop alpha?" 

Adora let out a low growl of approval. "You can stop when my knot fills Catra." 

"Uhhh yes," Catra whimpered shaking violently in her presented position on her hands and knees. "Yes yes Adora give me your knot."

Adora growled and leaned over Catra's naked body firmly. "Let's see if you can even TAKE my knot." 

"Yes yes yes yes..." 

Catra was delirious and Glimmer was absolutely sure she would become delirious too with this contraption. Oh Perfuma was SO paying for this. 

"Start Glimmer," Adora commanded. "Now." 

Glimmer pressed the bulbous part of the converted She-Ra sword onto her clit and pressed the button. Even on the lowest setting it was incredibly powerful and she was already shooting off pink sparks from her body even though access to magic was low out here in space. 

It didn't help the situation when Adora grabbed Catra's hips and lined herself up. Unlike the first time when poor inexperienced Adora just plunged in without thinking, this time Adora was fully aware of how much bigger She-Ra's cock was and was very gentle in her movements. 

Glimmer was in awe every time. Even in the moments when Adora was completely lost in her alpha instincts she could always find a way to gain absolute control. Glimmer was absolutely sure that even in her ruts (which were IMPOSSIBLE to stop once an alpha started it), Adora would find a way to stop if they asked her to. 

Adora pushed the thick tip of She-Ra cock into Catra slowly making Catra mewl in both agony snd relief. Her heat must be so painful at this point. 

Adora groaned lowly and slowly inched her way in until she was completely in. Catra whimpered loudly. "Oh oh A-Adora, you're so, y-you're s-so, uh, big." 

It caught Glimmer totally off guard. Sparks burst from her body and her head flew back as the orgasm wracked her body to the core. 

"Fuck yes Sparkles." 

Glimmer was shocked Catra even managed to notice with...

"Uh UH FUCK! Fuuuuuck!" 

Glimmer's head snapped back up just in time to see Adora start a slow and steady rhythm pulling her cock out and then slamming it back in. 

"Ohhh shit SHIT Sparks you gooottta try this! Oh gods!" 

Glimmer moaned as the vibrations already started building her up towards a second release. "And you gotta try THIS!" 

Adora picked up her pace, slapping their thighs together but Glimmer could tell she was holding back big time. Still, with only a minuscule amount of that power, Catra's entire body was shaking and squirming desperately. Then it happened. Catra's head snapped back and she screamed a high pitch yowl. 

"Mm," Adora moaned through the orgasm keeping her harsh pace steady. "Up you go Glimmer." 

Glimmer gulped and raised the setting up one more level. "Oh fuck," she breathed as the pleasure shot down her legs. Sparks poured from her skin and vibrated there all around her, threatening to burst. Adora smirked at her and kept snapping her hips into Catra. 

Catra's moans were already crescendoing to a scream and Glimmer was right there with her. Catra exploded first with a hard shudder and a scream then Glimmer with a burst of sparks so strong it actually spread across their entire quarters. 

"Ugh yes," Adora grunted. "Up." 

Glimmer whimpered. "I...can't." 

"It isn't a request." 

Glimmer shuddered at that and looked into those fierce turquoise eyes. They were strong and commanding but the little quirk on Adora's lips told her that it really WAS a request and Adora would never actually force her to do it. 

Eager to please her alpha, Glimmer raised it to the next level which was the highest one. She nearly came immediately afterwards. The intensity was so powerful it made her back arch and her legs shoot up off the bed. 

"Oh OH! Knot her alpha pleeeeease!" Glimmer cried as she came again. 

"You hear that Catra," Adora said to the shaking omega below her. "Glimmer wants me to knot you. What do you think? Think you can take it?" 

"Yes," Catra looked like she was about to pass out. "Please please please please..." 

Adora increased her pace, pounding hard into Catra enough for her growing knot to push roughly against her opening. 

"Ahhhh!" Glimmer screeched coming again. "Please oh gods! I c-can't!" 

"Uhhh yes! Adora!" Catra whimpered as Adora pushed the tip of the knot in then slammed it all the way through. 

Catra's screech was ear piercing as she came with such an intensity her knees couldn't hold her up anymore and Adora had to catch her. Glimmer moved the device away from herself with a gasp. 

She was so dizzy from orgasms that she wanted to pass out but she wanted...no, needed to see Adora's release. 

"Gaaaaah!" Adora roared throwing her head back and making those shiny long She-Ra locks fly through the air. She was cumming so hard. Way harder than the first time they mated on their wedding night. 

Catra was just cumming again and again, trembling and completely incoherent as Adora poured into her again and again. 

Glimmer could actually see Catra's belly expanding with cum and she started salivating. She always HATED her heats, but with an alpha like this, her next one may not be so bad. 

...

When Adora opened her eyes she realized that she was much shorter and skinnier than she was before and both her knot and cock had softened and shrunk so she was able to pull out of Catra. Oh damn, did she pass out while on her feet? What the hell just happened? 

She looked to her mates and saw that Glimmer was passed out still up against the headboard and that Catra was snoring and even drooling onto the mattress still in her presented position. 

Adora chuckled softly. Well THAT was intense. 

She took the device and made it disappear then gently shifted Glimmer and Catra under the covers in a more comfortable position. She climbed into the middle of them and then cuddled them gently to her chest smiling contentedly. 

A great (albeit competitive) crew, and perfect mates. Adora couldn't ask for a better life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this

**Author's Note:**

> I have a great idea for a 3rd and final part that will be much more plot motivated but I'm unsure. If you guys really like this little series perhaps I'll complete it.


End file.
